Episode 1958 (6 June 2000)
Synopsis Roy wakes up on the sofa. Sandra thanks Beppe for letting her stay. Teresa and Rosa discuss Gianni being "really hurt" by Jackie and then a loud tarty Australian blonde swans into the kitchen, and says "I'm Rayleen - ummm, with Gianni." She tells Rosa what a lovely family she has and Rosa asks her what she does - she's a tattooist and body piercer, with a couple of "intimate" tattoos! Gianni comes to breakfast and Rosa looks very disapproving. Gianni tries to get rid of her, but she makes herself at home. Dan sees Mel in the square and she has a go at him about lying and being "everybody's best friend". He asks her out and she says she's busy. Mark's watch alarm goes off in the café and he dashes out. Jim asks Robbie what that was all about and Robbie tells him about Mark having HIV. Jim is horrified. Barry says that Roy did a slap-up dinner and it obviously worked, and Natalie wearily points out that it's still on the plates - doesn't that tell him something? Pat comes down and she's in a terrible mood. Barry chats to Natalie in the café and he suggests sending them off to a holiday camp to cheer them up! Roy comes home at lunchtime with some paperwork and Pat refuses to let him touch the books. Roy is horrified. Pat says he has a long way to go and he will spend every night on the sofa until she decides otherwise! He goes to whinge to Frank, in the Vic and Frank obviously already knew, so Roy goes off in a childish little huff. Pauline asks Pat why she's not sitting with Roy. Pauline asks Pat what's up and Pat says all men are the same - they let you down. Beppe and Sandra have lunch and Rayleen appears and introduces herself. Gianni catches sight of her and tries to hide. Rayleen asks Beppe and Sandra about Gianni's brand new restaurant in the West End that he told her all about last night. Beppe makes a face and when Rayleen goes to order they sneak off. Rayleen chases Gianni and finds him in the Vic, where he finally tells her she's dumped. She shouts her mouth off saying he hasn't a clue what an erogenous zone is. Mel goes to see Lisa and tries to put her off Dan moving back in to Phil's. Dan arrives and starts as they're talking, and he asks Mel cockily if she's there to say yes to tonight. She says no, but Dan doesn't believe she means it and hasn't noticed her clear change of opinion about him since last night's revelation. Frank tells Jeff and Roy that he's arranging a card game, and he tells Pat and Pauline. Pat humiliates Roy, saying he can't go - until she can trust him again he's not allowed out! Roy goes home and packs his bags. Pat says he promised before they got married that there would be no lies, and he says he tried, but.... Roy moans about losing everything and being 65, and Pat says she was never interested in money. Roy says she forgave Frank for worse. She says she thought he was better - she wants a man she can trust. Roy says he knows he made a mistake, and there are no short cuts, and he loves her, but he won't stay under sufferance on the sofa, does she still want to be married to him? Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Judith Wright as Raylene Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes